Honeymooning in the Bahamas
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part of 8 my New Orleans Blues series, The day after Mac and Stella's wedding Mac surprises Stella with a trip to the Bahamas. One week away from the city and work and one week to spend with each other. Nothing can get better than this complete SMacked
1. Chapter 1: One Week Off Begins

**Honeymooning in the Bahamas**

**Summary: part of 8 my New Orleans Blues series, The day after Mac and Stella's wedding Mac surprises Stella with a trip to the Bahamas. One week away from the city and work and one week to spend with each other. Nothing can get better than this complete SMacked fluff and SMut**

**Disclaimer: you should know it all by now :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Week Off Begins**

Their wedding day was the most perfect day of Mac and Stella's life. Stella Bonasera was now officially Stella Taylor, and she couldn't be happier. Last night was spent cementing the start of their future.

Stella had woken up to the sun hitting her face. Mac was still asleep, which was a surprise because he usually always was awake first. Stella leaned over and kissed her husband. She knew he was awake when he started kissing back. After a few heated seconds Mac pulled back slowly.

"Thanks for that wake up call," Mac smiled.

"What can I say... I got lonely," Stella grinned.

"First day as a Taylor, how do you feel about that?"

"Absolutely amazing."

"You're absolutely amazing," Mac praises his hand rubbing up and down Stella's bare arm. "I like waking up like this."

"You mean together?"

He shook his head with a grin, "I mean naked."

He recieves a smile from Stella, "My husband is a very naughty man."

"It's not my fault you make me feel this way," he replies, gently kissing her neck. Her hand slides up his bare chest, Mac grabbed her hand. "Your fingers feel cold," he frowns, kissing each of her fingers.

"I blame you."

"What? How do you blame me?" he asked only to have Stella's lips covers his, tongues battling for dominance.

"You didn't keep me hot enough while sleeping."

"How's that possible? I always make you hot," Mac frowned.

"That's not necessarily true."

"Now I feel bad," he fake pouts.

"Then make it up to me," she flirts.

"Oh I would but baby Taylor is making it hard to do so."

"He's just the innocent bystander."

"It's just hard to have sex..."

"What with me fat?"

"You're not fat, I would never call you that, your pregnant," Mac sighs, rubbing his hand on her stomach.

"I thought you liked experimenting."

"Trust me I do, we experimented very well last night," His face flushes slightly.

"Funny how after all these years I can still make you blush."

"I don't blush."

"Of course you don't," Stella shook her head, patting his cheek. "I think I'm going to take a shower before we leave."

"You want to know where we're going?"

"I want it to be a surprise," she kissed him softly.

"Of course, do you mind if I join you for that shower?"

"Your my husband Mac, I don't think you have to ask," Stella pushed herself out of bed. Mac smiled as he looked at her naked body.

"You look... hot," Mac gulps.

Stella smiles and wraps herself in her robe.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," she smiled. "If you want to see me naked again then your invited for a shower."

Mac smirks, and Stella goes into the bathroom. Once Mac's hardened member had soften, he got out of bed and entered the bathroom. He heard his wife humming, and he pulled back the curtain, Stella was leaning against the wall.

"About time you came, I was getting tired of waiting," she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the shower curtain. She had turned on the water.

Mac smiled at her as she pushed him against the wall, capturing his lips. This kiss was very heated, her hands slid down to his ass and squeezed it, making Mac moan. His hands slid up her chest, his thumbs rubbing over her warm nipples.

"Oh Mac," she moans, her lips on his neck, nibbling at the warm skin. He gives her breasts a gentle squeeze. Stella pulls back with a grin, and went to grab the soap.

The shower was soon filled with heat of their two naked bodies rubbing over each other. The hotter it got the more Mac had hardened. After a few more minutes, they both stop moving and Stella leans against the tile wall, her hand grabbing on to her husbands.

"You were more than amazing," she whispered, sucking on his earlobe. Seconds later Mac shuts off the shower and they both exit drying themselves with their towels. Both soon covering themselves with their robes and went back into the bedroom to change into some clothes.

"You want some breakfast?" Mac asked when they finally left the bedroom and he put on the coffee.

"I think I'm full from this morning," she smirks.

"You need to eat Stella, I want our child to be very healthy."

"Your going to be a great father."

"Your only going to make a better mother," Mac smiled, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Well what would you make me for breakfast?"

"Well I know I'm not making you bacon or sausage."

"I have my own very personal sausage why would I want to have another one?" she asked her hand sliding down to his pants where she felt his member buldging against the fabric.

"And you said your husband was dirty minded."

"Where do you think I got it from," Stella winks.

"I'm going to go make you a special breakfast, stay here."

"Like I would want to ruin the surprise."

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too sweetheart," Stella kissed Mac gently below his ear.

"Your a very lucky lady."

"Don't I know it," she captured his lips with hers for a moment, once pulling back both of them are flushed, and they were getting their first day of their honeymoon. It was going to be a very special little vacation away from work.

* * *

**_Okay so that's the first chapter to this multi chaptered fic... would have posted sooner but RL has been busy but now I'm back... so enjoy :DD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Turning The Heat Up

_OH sooo sorry for the delay but RL has been hectic so sit back relax and enjoy this long awaited update_

**_Chapter 2: Turning The Heat Up_**

Stella was laying on the bed rubbing her stomach when Mac came back from the kitchen. He came back with a tray filled with breakfast.

"Something smells good," Stella smiled sitting up.

Mac sat down next to Stella, putting the tray on his lap. It was filled with a plate of eggs, toast with jelly, oatmeal, some strawberries and a glass of orange juice.

"Mac, this is amazing. Thanks for this," she kissed his cheek.

"Told you it was real special."

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"That's what the strawberries are for, for us to share."

"I thought you didn't like to share."

"I just don't like sharing you," he smiled.

"Told you that you blush too much," Stella teases and started eating the eggs.

"I wonder why," Mac grins, rubbing her back.

When she was finally done with her breakfast Mac and Stella got ready to head to the airport.

"Ready for our week away from the city?" Mac asked as the cab pulled up to the airport and they exited the vehicle.

"A week with nothing work related, only enjoying my husband's company."

"Are we going to be naked this whole week?"

"That depends where we are going. You packed for me and everything, you're a good husband Mac Taylor."

"Your an even better wife Stella Taylor," he smiles squeezing her hand.

Once Mac gave the flight attendant their tickets, Stella saw where they were going a wide bright smile on her face.

"The Bahamas," she smirked.

"Enjoy your guys' flight," the attendent nodded, and Mac grabbed Stella's hand and they got on the plane.

Once they got seated

Stella snuggled into Mac, who kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to take a nap Mac, so I can be energized for later," she ends with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan, I think I'll do the same," he replies as Stella laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

He watched her for a few seconds, his fingers running up and down her stomach, hearing some soft snores.

After watching her he fell asleep when they had one hour left of their flight.

What felt like forever sleeping, Mac felt a nudge in his chest. He looks up to a smiling Stella.

"Hey handsome, glad you're up from your nap."

"We going to land soon?"

"In about ten minutes, you seem to have a good sleep."

"I was dreaming about us, in our hotel's bedroom, the rest of today," he whispered in her ear giving it a soft kiss.

"Sounds tempting, because I'm so hot for you right now," she replies her nose nuzzling his neck.

"That's always good to hear," he smiles, kissing her neck softly.

"We should really save this energy for later, you're getting a little hard," she smiles, both looking down at the budge in his pants.

"Guess I got too excited."

"Good," she kisses his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, grasping hold of her hand kissing it gently.

"Can't wait till you kiss the rest of my body."

"Did I ever tell you I love your hormones?"

"Last night, while we were on the floor, having sex," she kissed further and further down his neck.

"Save the dirty talk Stella, I don't want to jump you in a public place."

"Flight is now landing in the Bahamas," the attendant makes the usual speech, them landing on ground within seconds.

They both smile when they finally got off the plane, and gathered their luggage. Getting on the sidewalk outside Mac hails a taxi. They get in the cab and Mac tells the driver which hotel they needed. They made it there in ten minutes, they thanked and paid him, got out of the car and headed into the hotel to check in.

Arriving in their hotel, they dropped their bags and Stella had a smile on her face.

"Nice hotel," Mac grinned.

"Mac, they have a balcony," she grabs his hand and pulls him outside. "It's a nice day, do we have to stay in?"

"You gave me a hard on on the plane, you owe me, then we can go outside."

"To the beach?"

"I had that planned for tomorrow."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for?" she asked pulling him close, kissing him in a heated passion. She pulls the shirt over his head and kissed him from his neck to his shoulder, nibbling along the way. Mac moans and picks Stella up carrying her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"I wish I could really pounce on you, but that might not be a good idea," he sits down on the bed as Stella got behind him sucking hard on his neck, her hands roaming his chest, down to his pants. She undoes the belt an zipper, pulling his pants down.

She presses him up against the mattress, nibbling on anything she could get her mouth on. She pulls his boxers down next her tongue gently sliding over his member then kissed it gently as shivers went down Mac's spine.

He starts undressing her, his tongue roaming her body stopping at her breasts as his tongue teased the surface of her nipple then placed his mouth over it, sucking real hard.

"Oh Maac," Stella moans, as he made his way back to her neck, nibbling and sucking. He slowly thrust his member inside her soft folds, her fingers gripping his arms,they both offer a loud moan and they started their union.

So far this was a good vacation, and it was just getting started and already filled with some great sex.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Fun

_sorry for the delay, no more of that lol ENJOY :) _

_**Chapter 3: Morning Fun**_

The morning had come quickly especially the multiple times they made love the night before.

Mac had woke up it was still dark in the hotel, he turns over and realize that his companion wasn't in bed with him. He got up, putting on his boxers and went to find his wife, remembering the yesterday she liked the balcony.

Mac found Stella leaning against the ledge, Mac walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck softly, she smiles turning around.

"Hey Mac," she gave him a kiss. "Didn't want to wake you."

"Got a little worried there," he smiled. "You could have woke me up."

"That crossed my mind but you looked so peaceful," her hand goes up reaching his cheek. "I love my handsome husband."

"I love my gorgeous wife," he kissed her lips softly. "I love you like crazy Stella."

"You sure proved that last night," she winks. "Thought I would get a chance to see the sunrise."

"Glad I came looking for you then," Mac sat down in the outside chair, pulling her onto his lap.

His fingers teased her stomach as they sat together enjoying the peaceful morning outside together.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Stella turned asking Mac.

"If we do what I have planned we wouldn't really be leaving this hotel room," he smirks.

"My husband is one naughty man."

"It's my wife who makes me that way."

"And why is that?"

"You're hot," Mac smirks.

Stella just shook her head with a smile, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To put on my bathing suit, so we can go down to the beach."

"Stella, I didn't pack you one."

"I know, but what you don't know is I have it covered."

"What how?"

She just winks and heads inside.

Minutes later, Stella came back outside wearing a dark green two piece.

"Hey handsome," she purrs, making Mac turn around and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow, you look…"

"Hot?" she smirks, and he nodded.

"How did you get a bathing suit?"

"When you were using the bathroom last night, I noticed you didn't pack my suit, so I called Lindsay and told her to fly it out here and a couple of other surprises."

"You going to the beach in that?"

"Is my husband jealous of other men who glare?"

"No," he gulps, standing up. He wraps his arms around her bare waist. "You look as sexy as ever," his lips continue to nuzzle her neck.

As he continued kissing her his stomach growled.

"I think somebody is hungry."

"Only for you my love," Mac replies, passionately kissing her.

"Mac," she moans as she feels the bulge in his boxers push against her thigh. He falls back into the chair, Stella's fingers slide down to his boxers, removing the fabric, her thumb running over his now exposed member.

"Stella," he moans as she nibbled gently on his neck.

She positioned herself as Mac entered her. Hot moments later when a small layer of sweat were glistening on their bodies, did Mac pull out of Stella.

Both put their undergarments back on.

"Get your swim trunk on so we can go to the beach," Stella walked him inside.

Once heading into the bedroom, Stella watched him change.

"Glad this show is just for me," she winks looking Mac up and down licking her lips.

He was fixing to put on a white t shirt, when Stella frowned.

"What?"

"Mac, I'm not going to get jealous if other women glare at you, we're married I know your eyes are only glued on me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You worry too much."

"I'm sorry," he frowned, sitting on the side of the bed.

"No need to be sorry, ready to head out to the beach?"

He nods, and they pack a few things and then leave the hotel, and walked hand in hand to the beach.

"See Mac you have nothing to worry about, there no one at the beach this early in the morning."

"Told you I worry too much," Mac replied as he laid out the beach towel.

Stella wrapped her arms around his waist from the back, her lips kissing his neck gently.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm happy we're married?" Mac asked his wife.

"Yeah, but don't worry I never get tired of hearing it."

"Good, I don't get tired of saying it."

She turns around and pressed her lips against his. Mac's hands rub up and down Stella's bare back. They both pull back when they're out of breath.

"Want me to help put some lotion on your back? The sun is killer out here."

"I won't mind," she laid down on the towel facing down.

Mac rubs his hands together and straddled the back of Stella rubbing his hands up and down her warm skin.

"That feels good," she moans softly, as Mac lowered down and kissed her neck a few times.

Once he removed himself off of Stella she rolled over.

"My turn," Stella smiled, doing the same to Mac.

Once they got finished lotioning up each other, they snuggled together.

Mac's hand rubbing Stella's stomach, smiling when the baby kicked.

"Look at that Mac, he already likes you."

"Trust me he's going to love you."

"Don't have a doubt on that."

"I'm glad," Mac lifts Stella up and carried her a few feet to the water.

He placed her down.

'You make lifting me seem easy."

"Stella, it's not a problem at all."

"Are you sure because you don't have to?"

"I'm positive," he kissed her, they played a little bit in the water and then walked back to their towel laying down and snuggling together. Their noses touching as they look at each other's eyes, until he saw Stella close her eyes. Good thing the sun wasn't too bright today.

The next time he saw Stella open up her eyes, they sat up and enjoyed a picnic.

"I just love how amazing you are Mac Taylor."

"You make me all the more amazing Stella Taylor," he kissed her softly.

After they finish their lunch they head back up to the hotel planning what else was in store for today. Stella never finding out about the surprise dinner Mac had for her.


	4. Chapter 4: A Special Surprise

_**Chapter 4: A Special Surprise**_

"I'm just going to take a shower. While I'm in there why don't you put something nice on. I have something for us to do."

"I thought you just wanted to stay in bed all day."

"Don't worry, we have all night for as much sex as you want."

"Sounds hot," she whispers, nibbling on his neck.

"Stella," he moans.

"Hurry and take you're shower before I jump you right now."

"I don't think I'd mind getting jumped by you."

"Just go shower," she patted his ass, kissing his cheek.

Stella smirked when she heard Mac humming in the shower. She shook her head and got the dress she had Lindsay fly out.

"I'll have him hard in an instant," she smirked and put on the dress.

It was dark blue, and a slit going up to her thigh.

She laid down on the bed, in a seductive manner. Minutes later she heard Mac turn off the water and he opened the door with only a towel around his waist.

"Wow," Mac glanced at her looking up and down. "You look sexy."

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself there Mr. Taylor," she nods to the buldge appearing against the towel.

"We can just skip my surprise."

"Like you said, we have all night for sex. Plus I want to see what your surprise is."

"I should get dressed then."

"Or maybe I can just pull off your towel."

"I don't think I'd mind that one bit," Mac smirked.

Stella shook her head and Mac grabbed his suit he had.

She watched him put it on. "Thanks for the show."

"Trust me, the show will be a lot better when we get back."

"And why is that?"

"I get to strip you of your dress," he crawled on top of Stella. "I want to see what's underneath," he nibbled on her neck.

"I bet you do," she licked her lips.

"Time to go show you my surprise."

"Can't wait to see what my beloved husband has for me."

"You're going to enjoy it very much."

They both got off the bed, spent a few more minutes getting ready.

Mac grabbed Stella's hand and they went downstairs. He led them to the hotel's restaurant.

"Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, your table awaits," the waiter nods and they followed him outside, where their table was.

The table was lit with candles, two glasses and a fancy bottle of water. Soft music was playing as well.

Another waiter came out placing their food on the table.

"Enjoy your meal," both waiters nodded then left.

"Mac, this is amazing, how'd you arrange all this?"

"Had this all worked out before we even came to the Bahamas."

"You're a great husband," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I never felt so loved before Mac."

Mac pulled Stella close, "I love you very much Stella, you deserve all of this," he kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back and smiled once Mac grabbed her hand and sat her down at the table, Mac sitting across from her.

"Better than hot dogs, huh?"

"It could have just been hot dogs, and you still would have made me the happiest woman in the world."

"I love you Stella Taylor," he reached for her hands, rubbing his thumbs up and down the soft surface.

"I love you too Mac Taylor, let's eat shall we."

"Of course," Mac smiled, and poured the water in their glasses. "Wish we could of had wine, but have to look out for our child."

"You're going to be a great father."

"I'm glad that I'm having my child with you, I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"Me either," she smiled and they both started eating their meal.

"You are so getting lucky when we head back up to our room," Stella smiled once she put her fork down after taking the last bite of her food.

"Want to dance?" Mac asked once Halo by Beyonce started playing.

"Of course," she smirked when he grabbed her hand and led her to the small place of sand. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms around his neck.

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

Stella rested her head on his shoulder, as his lips nuzzled her ear.

"I love you so much Stell."

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She smiled lookin into her husband's eyes.

"I love you too Mac, more than I ever thought was possible," she admits.

Mac lays his forehead on hers.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

Stella leaned upward and pressed her lips against Mac's. Tongue dueling in a heated passion.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

Mac cupped Stella's cheeks with his hands, kissing the tip of her nose.

_And pray it won't fade away_

"You ready to go get lucky Mr. Taylor," she kissed his lips softly once more time.

"I have never been more ready in my life."

* * *

_**Was going to make this story longer but it's getting wrapped up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and when this is finished stayed tune for the final part to my New Orleans Blues series.**_


	5. Chapter 5: End of The Vacation

_thanks for everyone who read their honeymoon, if u want more await my final series to my New Orleans Blues series... when baby Taylor comes about, also most likely the longest story of the series, cuz u guys deserve the best for sticking to this story_

_**Chapter 5: End of The Vacation**_

Mac and Stella were lying in bed. Today was the day they were heading back to the city.

"It's hard to believe how fast this week went," Stella mentions, looking up at her husband.

"I'm going to miss this when we're back in New York."

"Well we have to make most of the time we have left. We don't leave for New York until 5 this afternoon anyways."

"But it's already 11. I'm going to miss sleeping this late."

"Even I'm surprised Mac Taylor barely sleep till 6 in the morning," Stella smiles, kissing Mac's cheek.

"Funny," Mac pulled Stella as close as he could. "We should make this a yearly trip."

"Don't get too carried away now Mac, we have a child to think about."

"You're right, but that's what my mother is for," Mac smirked.

"You're such a smug bastard," Stella shook her head with a grin on her face.

"I think he can hear you," Mac placed his hand on her stomach, smiling when his son kicked.

"Well if he here's us, having sex isn't such a good idea."

"Never mind I said anything."

"That's what I thought," Stella winks kisses him on the lips softly.

"Speaking of sex..."

"Maybe we should pack before we run out of time."

"I packed everything up already."

"When?"

"We fell asleep, and then I woke an hour later and the packing put me back to sleep."

"You could have waited for me."

"You need your rest hun, who knows how much sleep you'll be getting in the next few months. Our kid will take alot out of you, just ask my mother."

"I think we can do some things without Millie," Stella winks, kissing her husband softly.

"Why are you so naughty?"

"Because you're a very sexy man, Mr. Taylor."

"Well you are even more sexy, Mrs. Taylor."

"I think you just want some brownie points."

"Never need them when it comes to you," his gently nibbles on her neck.

"So since you packed everything up already, maybe we can have our alone time in the bed, for the last time this vacation."

"I am very sad this is going to end."

"The sex is never going to go away Mac."

"I wasn't talking about sex Stella, I was talking about our away time from work."

"Just wait till I'm on my leave of absense."

"I'm going to miss my partner in action."

"We can always have some action when you come back to work," Stella smiled, rubbing up and down his thigh, sending kisses up and down his chest.

"I like the way you think."

"Good," Stella winks, and straddles Mac as she comfortably positions herself on top of Mac's hardened member.

"Mmm," Mac moans.

There sexual union continued for a little while longer. They were hot sweating and panting when they got done.

"I think we need to shower, before we depart," Mac suggests.

"Why don't you go take a shower first?"

"Was hoping this could be a two person job," Mac winks.

"Fine, but only because I'm very hot for you right now."

"Good, I'll go start the shower," Mac removed himself from the bed, kissing his wife softly below her ear.

A few short minutes later, Stella got herself out of the bed, and headed for the shower.

"I was wondering if you were going to come in," Mac grabbed hold of Stella's hand as she entered the shower.

"Like I would ever miss a chance of you wet and naked in the shower."

"Very good point," Mac smirks, pulling Stella close.

Mac took the bar of soap, and with his soapy hands massaged Stella's stomach.

"That feels good," she moans, as she leans against the tile wall.

"You're so hot," Mac growls, nipping at her ear.

"Mac," she moans, pulling him close her hands squeezing his ass.

"You taste delicious," Mac smirks, as his mouth lowers over one of her breasts as sucks as hard as he can, Stella's nails digging into his back.

The shower was heated, and it cooled down once Mac and Stella were both leaning against the tiled wall.

After the shower the rest of the time went fast.

They checked around the hotel room one more time, to make sure they had everything they needed.

Mac took a deep sigh, when they checked out of the hotel.

"I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too," Stella sighed, grabbing Mac's hand. "We have the rest of the day to ourselves when we get back to our place."

"I know, just really don't want to wake up, knowing we have to go back to work."

"Me either, but it's nothing we can do about it. Let's just enjoy the rest of this day as much as I can."

"Okay, I'm going to make the best of the rest of the day."

"Now there's my husband talking," she kissed him softly on the lips.

Once they got a cab, they headed toward the airport. Their trip might be over, but once they are back in New York things will never fully be the same way ever again. But whatever happened they would remain strong because that's what they do best. Together.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the end of their honeymoon adventure. One more adventure for the married couple. Hope you'll read the final stories of this series. Until next time.**_


End file.
